In some settings, it may be desirable to position a headset with electrodes on a test subject's head, such as to test the subject for various conditions, including but not limited to various types of diseases or conditions within the cerebral cortex, Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, dyslexia, autism, and/or schizophrenia, among other conditions. For instance, one or more system components may be used to provide one or more types of stimuli to the test subject (e.g., auditory, visual, and/or tactile stimulus, etc.); and electrodes may be used to detect Evoked Response Potentials (ERP's) associated with such stimuli. By way of example only, active or locally amplified electrodes, as well as related systems and methods, are discussed in the following documents, each of which is incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,934, entitled “EEG Headpiece with Disposable Electrodes and Apparatus and System and Method for Use Therewith,” issued Jan. 2, 1996; U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0215916, entitled “Active, Multiplexed Digital Electrodes for EEG, ECG, and EMG Applications,” published Sep. 29, 2005; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0106169, entitled “Method and System for an Automated E.E.G. System for Auditory Evoked Responses,” published May 10, 2007; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0270678, entitled “Wireless Electrode for Biopotential Measurement,” published Nov. 22, 2007; and U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0191727, entitled “Evoked Response Testing System for Neurological Disorders,” published Aug. 16, 2007. Copies of those documents are also appended hereto.
It should be understood that the teachings herein may be applied to or otherwise combined with any of the systems and methods taught in all of the above-cited documents.
While a variety of electrode systems have been made and used, and while a variety of methods have been used to construct such electrode systems, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.